soNgFiC s
by Ohkashoh
Summary: Son varios songfic s con los que espero contar un poco de lo que trata Skip Beat! y tambien poder construir una historia de mis personajes favoritos K&R, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1 CanCióN de kYoKo

**Skip Beat! no me pertenece, ni las canciones que aqui pongo, pero me parecen interesantes para contar la historia, espero les guste. Adios.**

**Canción de Kyoko**

_Hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo…_

… _mientras este junto a Sho-chan no necesito nada, soy feliz mientras él sea feliz…_

**Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía**

**Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies**

**Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba**

**Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver...**

_Que estúpida era entonces pero todo cambio, ya no soy más su sirvienta, ahora solo me preocupare por convertirme en Mogami Kyoko la súper estrella y la mas grande pesadilla de Shotaro Fuwa. _

**Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de Reyna,**

**Me puse tacones, me pinte bien bella**

**Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme**

**Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...**

**Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura**

**Era de lentejuelas...**

_Me sentí hermosa, después de que me vistieran con ese hermoso kimono y ese lindo maquillaje… me sentí como la cenicienta, pero como ella, la magia acabo, la única diferencia entre nosotras dos, es que ella esperaba la llegada de su príncipe, yo sabía que jamás llegaría a mí._

**Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,**

**Porque sé que soy fina porque todos me admiran,**

**Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,**

**Porque hago lo que pocos se atreverán,**

**Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,**

**Algunos con envidia pero al final,**

**Pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran...**

_Sé que en el medio del espectáculo, tienes que llamar la atención, lo acepte con el traje de la sección Love-me, pero cuando se trataba de Tsurugan-san, era diferente. Recuerdo el incidente que ocurrió antes de que Yashiro-san nos encontrara recargada en la puerta del baño con lágrimas en los ojos y Tsuruga-san enfrente… antes de eso las miradas de todas esas chicas y mi huida fallida_

**Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía**

**Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies**

**Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba**

**Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver...**

_Como siempre el gusano engreído gusano asqueroso de Shotaro tenía que aparecer (_), bueno yo lo busque al aceptar el trabajo para su PV_

**Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de Reyna,**

**Me puse tacones, me pinte bien bella**

**Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme**

**Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...**

**Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura**

**Era de lentejuelas...**

_Lo único bueno de todo ese trabajo, fue un toque divino que me transformo en un hermoso angel, ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Fui tan feliz. =D_

**Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,**

**Porque sé que soy fina porque todos me admiran,**

**Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,**

**Porque hago lo que pocos se atreverán,**

**Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,**

**Algunos con envidia pero al final,**

**Pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran...**

_Cada vez que pienso en la magia que realiza el maquillaje o Jelly Woods conmigo, soy tan feliz, me gusta transformarme en quien no soy y al mismo tiempo, en alguien que va formando parte de mi._

**Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de Reyna,**

**Me puse tacones, me pinte bien bella**

**Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme**

**Pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...**

**Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura**

**Era de lentejuelas...**

...

* * *

Hola! yo de nuevo, esta es parte de la historia de Kyoko, la canción es de Gloria Trevi ("Todos me miran")

Espero les guste, si algo no les gusta lo pueden decir, si les gustan tambien, okis, bueno nos vemos adiosin.


	2. LoS sEnTiMiEnToS dE rEn

I was searching _Yo estaba buscando_

You were on a mission _Tú estabas en una misión_

Then our hearts combined like _Entonces nuestros corazones combinado_

A neutron star collision _Como una collisión de estrellas de neutrones_

Recuerdo el día que la conocí, yo solo quería estar a solas, pero ella llego de repente preguntándome si era un hada, lo único que pude decirle fue si, le seguí su juego, porque a través de sus ojos podía ver que como yo, ella estaba sufriendo por algo, quería ayudarla un poco, quien me hubiera dicho que la encontraría nuevamente 10 años despues, quien hubiera imaginado que me enamoraría de ella.

I have nothing left to lose _No tengo nada que perder_

You took your time to choose _Te has tomado tu tiempo para elegir_

Then we told each other _Entonces nos decian unos a otros _

With no trace of fear that... S_in rastro de temor_

Aun quiero lograr mi objetivo, aun quiero ser reconocido por mis meritos, no por ser el hijo de Kuu Hizuri…

Our love would be forever _Nuestro amor sería para siempre_

And if we die _Y si morimos_

We die together _Moriremos juntos_

And lie, _Mentira_

I said never _Nunca dije_

Cause our love would be forever _Por que nuestro amor sería para siempre_

… pero cuando la veo sonreír tan natural, tan bellamente al recordar a Corn, quiero decirle que soy él, que soy su príncipe hada, pero tengo que morderme la lengua para no hacerlo, quiero que ella me ame como a esa piedra azul, pero si sabe la verdad, me odiara…

The world is broken _El mundo se divide_

Halos fail to glisten _Halos no brillan_

You try to make a difference _Intenta hacer una diferencia_

But no one wants to listen _Pero nadie quiere escuchar_

… no sé que es peor, si estar celoso de mi mismo, o esperar que ella ame a Ren Tsuruga, o mejor dicho a Kuon Hizuri, que es la mente detrás de todo esto…

Hail, _Dios te salve,_

The preachers, fake and proud _Los predicadores, falsos y orgullosos_

Their doctrines will be cloud _Sus doctrinas se hacen nube_

Then they'll dissipate _Luego se disipan_

Like snowflakes in an ocean _Al igual que copos de nieve en un océano_

… si el amor fuese tan fácil como dice el presidente, yo no estaría así, pero sé que con ella, hablar de amor, es algo que no se puede hacer…

Our love would be forever _Nuestro amor sería para siempre_

And if we die _Y si morimos_

We die together _Moriremos juntos_

And lie, _Mentira_

I said never _Nunca dije_

Cause our love would be forever _Por que nuestro amor sería para siempre_

… deseo que me ame, que me vea, no como a su sempai, sino como al hombre que soy…

Now I´ve got nothing left to lose Ahora n_o tengo nada que perder_

You take your time to choose _Tuviste tiempo para elegir_

I can tell you now without a trace of fear Ahora puedo decirte sin rastro de temor

… quiero que me vea como el hombre que daría todo por ella… como el hombre que la ama con todo su ser


End file.
